


Happy Birthday, Dean!

by Purpleologist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I wrote this a long time ago), Fluff, Slice of Life, happy birthday dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: On January 24th, 1979, Dean Winchester was born and now, in honor of his 39th birthday (geez, that makes him sound old), I present to you all a little birthday surprise.





	Happy Birthday, Dean!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I had absolutely no idea about the bunker's layout, so excuse plot discrepancies.
> 
> Set shortly after S13, E10 "Wayward Sisters"

Dean groaned as he climbed out of bed, stretching as he got dressed and made his way to the bunker kitchen. It had been a while since he slept that soundly and he was grateful of Sam to let him sleep later than normal.

A passing glance at a clock told him it was well past ten and, as he started to make some coffee, he began to wonder just where Sammy was.

_Probably the library._ He mused to himself, leaning back against the counter and enjoying the calm of the bunker. Things had been so chaotic lately with Jack, Cas coming back, and getting stuck in the Bad Place. A little break from it all was just what he needed.

With his cup of coffee in hand, he made his way towards to map room only to be abruptly interrupted by Sam jumping out from a door.

"Dean! You're up!" He cried, shifting the cardboard box in his hands and grinning nervously over it.

"What's in there?" Dean asked him, attempting to peer over its edge before Sam snapped it away, closing the flaps.

"Nothing. Just some stuff I'm moving into the map room." He explained, casting a quick glance down the hallway.

"Alright, let me help you out." He offered, taking a drink from his mug and leaning over to set it down.

"No, you don't have to do that, it's fine!" Sam said, rushing the words out and shaking his head violently.

"Oh... Okay." He said, standing up and frowning slightly. What was up with him? He was acting all shifty.

"Um, I think Cas is in the library... You can go... Talk to him?" Sam offered with a weak smile before turning and heading into the map room.

"Yeah..." Dean agreed quietly, taking a drink as he started towards the library.

* * *

 

He walked in and found the angel bent over a book, clearly not even paying attention to the words in front of him. Dean couldn't help but smile at the dazed, far-off look on Cas' face. He was obviously lost in thought and with the impossibly long time he had been alive, who knew what he was thinking about. The door to the library closed behind him, surprising the angel and causing him to jump in his seat and look up at Dean.

"Hello Dean." He said, breaking out in a smile.

"Hey Cas." Dean sat down across from him and glanced down at the book between them. "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, uh..." Cas looked down at the dusty book with a slightly panicked look, scanning the page quickly before glancing up and meeting Dean's knowing grin. "You were teasing me." He realized, earning a small laugh from the hunter.

"Yeah.." He admitted with a grin, leaning forward and resting his arms on the tabletop. "So what were you thinking about?" Dean asked, sincerely curious.

"Several insignificant things." Cas explained with a shrug. Dean raised an eyebrow, prompting the angel to continue. "How much we've changed since we first met. You, Sam... Even me."

Dean laughed. "I thought you said it was insignificant! That's some pretty heavy stuff." Cas smiled and shrugged.

"Change is not a big deal to me." He admitted. "I've watched the human race change and grow from the very beginning. Watching the two of you change over the course of nine years had just been..."

"Small?" Dean offered.

"Interesting." Cas corrected, "When we first met, you were young and rash. You would do whatever it took to protect your brother, even if he meant letting the world burn."

"Well I don't think that's changed too much." He admitted with a small grin.

"You think about the consequences of your actions now. You consider how your plans may effect others." Cas explained, smiling softly. "And you also don't hate me as much."

"What? I never hated you." Dean said, shaking his head as he crossed his arms defensively.

"You stabbed me on sight." He reminded him, earning a sheepish grin.

"How was I supposed to know you were actually an angel? We've dealt with fakes before." Dean argued, still grinning. He'd known the angel nine years and although they hadn't started on the best of terms, Dean definitely considered Castiel his closest friend. They'd been through Hell together, literally.

Cas laughed, about to retort when he frowned for a moment, concentrating.

"What?" Dean asked, worried by the sudden change.

"Sam needs our help in the map room." Cas explained, teleporting and leaving Dean to jump up and hurry. Was it a case? Did Sammy get hurt? Did Jack come back, possibly with his mother in tow?

Possibilities swam through his mind as he burst through the doorway to find—

"SURPRISE!" Sam cried, throwing a handful of confetti at Dean.

"What the—"

"Happy birthday, Dean!" He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Right.

Today was his birthday.

He hadn't even realized it, what with everything that had been going on lately. No wonder Sam had been acting weird earlier and Cas... Cas must've been in on it too. Sam must've told him to keep Dean busy while he got the stuff ready.

"I know it's not a lot, but since it's just the three of us, I didn't want to go overboard." Sam explained, guiding Dean over to the table where a handful of small presents sat next to a steaming pie, the smell of delicious cherries floating through the air.

"You did all this?" He asked, staring at the table in wonder. It had been ages since he actually celebrated his birthday. Usually he just treated himself to a nice beer and told himself that he'd survived another year.

"Yeah, I mean I pulled together the confetti and the presents, but Cas baked the pie earlier this morning." He explained, gesturing to where the angel stood. Cas had seemed to stay back during it all and Dean reached over and pulled him into a quick hug.

"Thanks, Cas. It smells great." He told him, earning a big smile.

Today had started out good, but now it was just plain great.


End file.
